Light & Shadow Prolog, Chapter 1
by Talia Reborn
Summary: This is a little something together. Please Note I will post another two chapters if I get at least 20 comments, it will help me improve in my skills as a writer. Thank you!


Prologue

Darkness thrives were the light dose not touch. Light is where the sun shines and were fires burn in the night. The balance of this enchant rule is about to be disturbed for good or evil I cannot tell. The fate of our world rest in two young lovers one from the shadows, the other from light. Our story beings on a snowy night were our main characters shall meet for the first time. The wind is howling as the snow falls thick from the sky. Two unknowing people are on a collision course with each other.

Chapter 1

"The snow is so deep, I can barely walk and its thickening now each step that I take" said a young beautiful women with fair skin, long flowing amber hair, with eyes that reflect the see, struggling throw the snow drifts. "I wish I left town sooner (sighing to herself) this night cant get any worse can it?" She knew that she had pushed leaving to late but still she left despite the warnings. She had gone to the next town to earn money by selling the fresh vegetables and fruits that morning, but now she was stuck in this storm.

A young man with tanned skin, raven black hair, with red/brown eyes was wondering how he had gotten caught up in the storm after he left the village market early enough to miss it. He worked in the forge everyday making everything from horse shoes to tools or even weapons. "Too nights not my night is it" saying as he looks up at the black sky. He struggles throw the thickening snow deep in thought of a warm fire and dry cloths waiting back home for him and wished he hadn't left home this morning.

As they drew nearer to each other the wind picked up swirling the snow into a blinding blanket of white within the air. They then collided with each other the young man grabbing out of whomever he had walked into by reflex and pulled them down with him. Looking at each other in shock both thinking who would be stupid enough to be out in a storm like this. The young man immediately released her and watched as she stood up and held her hand out to offer help, he ignored it and stood on his feet. The snow made it hard to see properly but they seemed to be around the same age.

The young girl felt embarrassed to have walked into the strange young man, and proceeded to apologizing with such a light and gentle voice. Still struggling to see threw the blizzard at him. Thinking to herself that she was a complete moron for not paying attention even though it really wasn't her fault but an accident. She kept looking nervously around the surrounding area hoping it was safe. Then her attention turn to his cloths and became afraid.

He accepted the apology and watched her carefully, noting that she was from one of the villages of light and warmth as well as cheer. Unlike him who is from one of the Dark and cold villages where there was never any light Shawn, with gloom that lingered in the air. She was bundled in several layers where he was used to the cold and only one layer on. Her kind was really rare in these parts. He realized that she was the tribe of light and he is belongs to the tribe darkness and she was light. Both of them are puller opposites.

As they made eye contact she took several steps back and he followed her. Fearing for her life she started to flee but he already had her arm caught as she turned in his strong grasp.

He hissed "Don't be stupid you will die before you see the dawn if you run into this storm". Screaming in fear she yelled "Why would it matter? We are enemies, why should it matter if either you kill me or the cold will it would just be one less enemy for you?" pulling at his grasp even though she knew it was futile to even try struggling. Shocked at her words and the truth that they held but he knew it did matter and he simply pulled her in the direction of his home. He knew by heart even without seeing the path that he would home dry and warm soon. She had no choice but to follow him because his grip never wavered as he walked toward the new destination.


End file.
